


remedies worse than the disease

by Sirca



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash-fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirca/pseuds/Sirca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, he wants nothing more than to see her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remedies worse than the disease

He finds a slip of paper buried in the notes of his old plans. It’s worn, soft, and threatens to tear when he unfolds it. Everything is obscenely bright, complete with a half sun drawn in the corner. Three figures stand together, smiles on their faces. The scribbling of a child.

***

They work tirelessly, as they always have. Ambition brought them together, and it kept them from flying apart. Their goal was a simple one: secure the future of their daughter. She would be powerful, wise, and most importantly, safe through the amplification of her natural born abilities. 

The experiments yield little, and Angel seems none the wiser. She hums a song as she draws on the kitchen table, crayons spread everywhere. She occasionally steals glances at her father, who returns them in kind. She smiles, covering the drawing. 

“No, daddy, you can’t see it yet,” she says with the hint of lisp. 

In that moment, he wants nothing more than to see her safe. He writes something in the margins of his notes, and she laughs. After a moment, she holds the drawing up for him to see.

“Look, look! There’s mommy, there’s me,” she points dramatically to the woman with long hair, and then to the smaller figure. Then, she points to the last. “There’s you!”

She slides it across the table to him and begins drawing again; broad strokes of blue to create a sky. He takes the paper, slipping it next to the Control Core notes.


End file.
